


How did we get back here?

by Lets_talk_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_talk_gay/pseuds/Lets_talk_gay
Summary: Here you'll find a post break up fix-it.Maggie meets Jamie Smith, 4 years old, scared, alone and Kyrptonian.Alex is heartbroken, drinking again and Director of the DEO.They meet at a crime scene (again). Let the sparks fly!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you'll find a fix-it for sanvers. I'm not a fan of slow burns but who knows how this will plan out. 
> 
> Any text written between *'s is the persons thought. 
> 
> I'm new to this so let me know what you like/dont like (nicely). Please!

"Captain Sawyer!" Maggie barks down the phone as she glances at the time... *2.37..perfect*. It's Reynolds" Maggie sighs, she knew he was going to be hard work after being promoted to detective. "Reynolds, whats happening? You are aloud to sleep you know?" "Very funny Captain, I remember you telling me that it's my work ethic that helped me get this promotion! Now you're complaining.. typical!" Maggie can't help but laugh at that. There are 2 people still in her life that she's (surprisingly) very close to in NC. Detective Matthew Reynolds and her roommate Winn Schott Jr. She moved in with Winn after her break up with Alex, when she lost her fiance, family, home and future happiness. That night when Alex and Maggie held each other for last time, Winn was there, he met her outside Alex's apartment building, didn't comment on the crying he must have heard for the first 8 nights after she moved in and to this day still subtly gives her updates of Alex (and Karas) wellbeing. Reynolds found her, when she was still just a detective, sleeping off a drunken night in the backseat of her car in the car park behind the precinct. Both men collectively picked her up from rock bottom and helped her accept the inevitable. Her and Alex are well and truly finished. However much it kills her and makes her want to rip her heart out just to stop the pain, she's accepted (or kind of accepting) it. Maggie shakes her head to stop the downward spiral of thoughts that seem to only occur when she's about to fall asleep and when she's just woken up. "Reynolds! Stop distracting me. What's happening?" Maggie says as she swings her legs off the bed. "Well, a pod has crash landed at the airport and we're... um. We're having a jurisdiction issue..." *a jurisdiction issue? at the airport? Original* Maggie sighs "right, don't let anyone or anything leave the scene until I've dealt with it. I'm on my way". 

After spending the least amount of time getting ready she leaves her room to find Winn in the kitchen. "Dude... sleep!" She says as she walks up to the coffee maker Winn seems to be attacking. "Ughh I was having the best dream. Me, Ryan Gosling and that lake with all the birds in The Notebook. But noooo I get a call. You too?" He asks as he starts to get the coffee to churn out the hot liquid. "Pod crash?" Maggie asks as she brings down 2 to go cups. "Yeah. no idea where it's from or who's in it" Maggie silently nods her head as she takes her first of many sips of coffee for the day. "Are you going to the DEO now?" Maggie asks, "yeah. They need their IT genius ready and waiting!" Winn grins. "Sure thing bro, just let me know if you need a hand carrying around that massive ego of yours" Maggie teases. Winn spins on his heels, clutching his chest "you wound me Captain Sawyer. Oh! Speaking of egos how did the date go last night?" Winns eyes sparkle with curiosity while grabbing maggie by the arm, he knows how difficult she found going on a date was, being that she's still not over Alex. He's brought out of his thoughts by Maggies sigh "it was okay, Meg was nice but, I mean her name's Meg, mines Maggie" She stutters out while she clips in her badge. By this point Winn is sat at the kitchen island "I'm sorry? What?". Maggie turns slowly trying to think if something "her nickname is Megs, it's to close to my name" Maggie says matter of factly. "Is it just that or is there something else putting you off?" Winn asks. "Of course it's not her name! It's just that she wasnt... Alex" Maggie has learnt that when it comes to Winn she might aswell tell him straight because he always figures out the truth eventually anyway. "Oh, well thats ok, you need time" Winn supplies, hoping that he's helping and not hindering. "I know, but its been a  year, surely I should be moved on?" Maggie sighs. Right as Winn is about to quickly remind her that theres no time limit or right and wrong way to deal with this sort of heartbreak Winns phone blares through the poorly lit kitchen, "Yes Director D-" Winn cuts himself off, he hasn't told Maggie that Alex is director yet, in fear that she'll worry for her safety too much, "yes, yes, im leaving now! See you in 10" Winn gives Maggie a tap on the shoulder and a wave as he runs out of the apartment. Just as the front door closes Maggies phone starts ringing "Yes! Reynolds! Im leaving now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! I'm trying to get this off the ground because at the moment I need a distraction from the stuff I'm dealing with so... sorry if it seems rushed but I just need something to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling mistakes are down to my stubby fingers aggressively tapping away on my phone! Sorrryyyy!

Alex is woken up by a constant taping, she looks up from the sofa to find Kara floating outside her window, the crimson cape blowing behind her. She may be in her Supergirl glory but she is still wearing the face of a concerned little sister. Alex can see the worry straight away and darts to the window, ignoring the sound of the empty whiskey bottle hitting the floor and the constant ache in her head. 

"Kara? What's wrong, why didn't you just call me?" Alex asks before the window is open, full well knowing her sister will hear her. "I did, 3 times" Kara says trying to hide the hint of annoyance and worry in her voice.   
"Oh man, I'm sorry Kar, I got home late and still had loads of paperwork to get done" Alex explains as she moves the papers around looking for her phone. *2.37... of course*

"You also had a bottle of whiskey to get by, right?" Kara asks as she picks up the empty bottle and sits next to Alex on the sofa. By now Alex is sitting on the sofa holding her head. "Kara, it's not what you think, there was probably, 3 glasses left in the bottle? I didn't get drunk. I've been really trying here kar." Alex explains. "I know Alex, I'm just worried about you" Kara supplies. "I know you are, I've decided that I'm going to just keep throwing myself into work until im over her" the redhead explains. Kara grabs Alexs hand and gives the slightest squeeze "maybe that'll work but... have you thought about reaching out to Maggie? Maybe she feels the same". 

Alex is up and getting a mug out of the cupboard before Kara realises she's moved, "No Kara. She doesn't, I broke her heart, left her, she thinks she wasnt enough for me. I can't call her after a whole year and say hey, I still love you and I've made a massive mistake" *If only it was that easy*.  
"Well... maybe you could?" Kara quietly asks as she makes her way into the kitchen . "I don't know, I'll tell you what? If I ever see her again and I feel that spark again I'll try and say something, ask if she'd like to go for coffee and catch up?" Alex promises her sister. "HA! You'll try? No. You're Director Alex Danvers of the DEO. You don't need to try. You'll do it, I know it!" Karas bright and sunny attitude is back, and as always that smile has the desired effect and fills Alex with that smidge of hope that she so often leaves at the bottom of a bottle (or the bathroom floor).

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at... 2.52am, is this a personal or professional visit?" Alex asks with a smirk. "Alas! It's a professional visit. A unknown pod has crashed at the airport" 

"A pod? Again? please don't let this one be a daxamite " *wait... that was out loud* 

"Shit, Kara I'm sorry! That was way out of line" Alex apologises. "No, don't worry I thought the same thing, would rather not deal with that emotional abuse again anyway" Kara says with a wave of her hand as if the whole situation isn't as scarring as it actually was. "Anyway a pod has crashed at the Airport, I didn't want to wake you but we're having a jurisdiction problem, the NCPD really aren't standing down on this one. They want to see the woman in charge".

"Oh, ok, well I'll just get dressed I guess? Want to give me a lift to the airport when I'm sorted? I'll probably only be a couple minutes. Wait! Has anyone called Winn?" Alex asks as she makes her way across the apartment. "Yeah, but when I called him he mumbled something about Ryan Gosling so he could have still been asleep'' Kara giggles. "Seriously? Can you pass me my cell?" Alex asks while she cleans up the papers on the coffee table full well knowing she's up for the day and will need them in work today. "Here ya go!" Kara chimes while throwing the phone across the room. Alex catches it without a second look and dials speed dial #3 "Agent Schott!?... good you're awake, be at the DEO in 10 we need all hands on deck ready for when we bring whatevers crashed into containment, before we can assess their motives, Understood? Goodbye Schott". 

She hangs up the phone and places into her back pocket. "Well, guess it's time we get this show on the road, I can't wait to see what's in this pod!" Kara exclaims. "Yeah... let's go". And with that Supergirl and Director Danvers are flying past high rise buildings and apartment complexes, watching the world go by. Supergirl loves this feeling, flying, being far enough off the ground to just dart around. Alex on the other hand has learnt to love this feeling for a different reason. There's really no better way to get over a hangover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had writers block and hella lots going on! hopefully this chapter is ok? I have no idea where my head was when writing this. Being heartbroken and writing about people finding love with each other again is actually very difficult for me! Who'd have thunk it huh?

The airport tarmac is full of FBI (DEO) Agents, Science Division Officers, Reporters, Detectives..and Social Services. *Social Services? Please don't tell me there's a baby in the pod* Maggie swallows the rising bile in the throat. Her and Alex may have broken up because she didn't want children, that doesn't mean she doesn't care for them. Not caring isn't in Maggie Sawyers DNA. Or at least it wasn't. she gotten very good at not caring in the last couple of months. But if there's an abandoned child involved (human or alien) you better believe Maggie is going full on caring mode. She makes her way to the pod. "Captain Sawyer, sorry to have woken you up' Detective Reynolds says as he walks up to his boss. She doesn't even have to look at him to know he's smirking. 'Can it, Reynolds. You know I'm not like the other Captains, You wont find me riding a desk until retirement' Maggie hasn't even taken her eyes off the pod. She hears Reynolds laugh behind her 'Well! That's music to my ears, I need my bestie to be by my side in the field'. 'Wow! Bestie? are you in 9th grade? Don't bestie me! I'm your boss!' Maggie says even though she's trying to keep her face from cracking up. 'You and I both know we were besties before you were my boss' Reynolds mumbles. 

Someone behind them clears their throat. Reynolds turns around while Maggie is still crouched on the floor, staring at the pod. The window is frosted over but it is slowly defrosting, 'Hey, who thought to call Social Services? Excellent idea, by the looks of it we've got a kid in here.' Maggie asks, 'uhh.. well. that was um. Kar- Supergirl' Maggie really hopes her spine doesn't visibly stiffen but she's 99% sure it did. That voice, it always brings something out of Maggie. It's only been a handful of words and Maggie feels like she's back in the car with Winn after she left Alex's for the last time. She slowly turns around and is faced with the face that still plagues her dreams and reminds her of what she threw away every time she falls asleep. 'Alex.. or um. Agent Danvers, Should have guessed you would have been here... and where is the city super?' Maggie asks while looking away, she's pretty sure her voice cracked when saying Danvers but she's deciding to not think about it. 'She's at the Desert Base actually, she'll be around soon but we had a alien get out of containment and Vasquez called in the big guns... It looks like you're stuck with my for now. I'm sorry.' Alex is looking at the ground like a child that's been scolded by a parent or a teacher. *COME ON ALEX! no more awkward silence. You're in work god dammit!*. 'So, Detective Sawyer How do you think w-' 'Wait wait wait, did you just call the best Captain this city has ever seen.. Detective Sawyer? that's well below her pay grade now, if you need a Detective I'm your man. Detective Reynolds Science Division and this ones bestie... Right Cap?' Reynolds asks while nudging Maggie with this hip. Maggie sighs.

Reynolds is a fantastic detective, he can spot a clue from a mile off and is very confident. It's great for the NCPD and Maggie (being his boss and everything) but its not so good for his friend Maggie. Even he would admit, he's a cocky ass. He says what he wants, when he wants. the line between work and play doesn't exist for Reynolds, especially if he can embarrass Maggie at all. He's had countless hours sat in the bar watching Maggie flirt, tease, kiss and the 1 occasion (which they do not speak of) take a girl home. He knows Maggie;s face when she sees someone she likes, he's just never seen it quite this pained before. Like a mixture of love and loss all at once. Considering he is one of the best detectives the NCPD has seen he can also be very slow. like now... for instance. 

'oh wow, Captain Sawyer. I guess congratulations are in order. Congrats, I know how much you wanted to be Captain' Alex instinctively takes a step forward but catches her self and uses it as a way of getting closer to the pod. She's now standing next to Maggie when she spins on her heals. 'Detective Reynolds? I'm Director Alex Danvers. I'm sure if Maggie has taken you under her wing you must be good. I'm excited to work with you Reynolds.' Alex says as she shakes his hand. 'Alex Danvers?, Cap! She's got the same name as the girl that dumped your sorry ass!' 'REYNOLDS!' Maggie understands that shouting doesn't get anything sorted but she needed him to stop, even if it was a couple seconds too late. 'Oh... OH! My God. Maggie, I'm sorry that just came out, I didn't think!' Reynolds is bright red and by the looks of the two women who he's just embarrassed the world swallowing him up right now really wouldn't be a massive issue. 

'Math, it's fine. just... go talk to child services, see what their Alien protocol is.. ok?' Maggie musters up a small smile which must work because Reynolds noticeably breathes out a sigh of relief while he slowly backs away from them both. Alex has been quiet this whole time, actually she's barely moved now Maggie comes to think of it. She slowly looks up into her beautiful brown eyes and falls in love all over again. Alex is watching Reynolds walk away, her mouth opening and closing, unshed tears in her eyes. 'Hey,Danvers? you ok? I'm sorry about Reynolds. Boy doesn't know how to sync up his mouth and his brain.' Maggie instinctively grabs Alex;s arm and drags her around the side of the pod that's hidden from everyone at the crime scene. This seems like the sort of conversation best kept away from everyone else. 

Alex only comes around when she realises her feet are moving, when she looks up everything comes flooding back, Maggie is here, she's Captain Sawyer now, she's got new friends and she doesn't seem unhappy. Alex is hit by a wave of guilt. she must be horrible because she is actually sad that Maggie seems to have moved on. *remember what Kara said, you can do this. tell her, ask her!* A big deep breath and... 'Maggie, I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't not tell you. Calling off our wedding was a massive mistake. You have moved on and I'm so proud of you, and happy for you. But I promised myself I would tell you when I next saw you. but I need you in my life, even if you'll only have me as a friend. Please? Don't make a decision now, just think about it. Do what ever you need.' Alex blurts it all out before she can stop herself. Maggie takes a step back. she goes to open her mouth to say something *ANYTHING!* when a small cry stops her thoughts and her heart. She thought she fell in love with Alex fast, but when she looks into the pod window and see's the small girl sucking her thumb and crying Maggie realises, that was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry about the delay. I've recently moved to Greece so very busy at the moment but I wanted to update. Any mistakes are due to my chubby fingers typing on a small phone. 
> 
> The next chapter (whenever that will be) is going to be Alex and Maggie centric but I wanted to get Jamie out of that pod before anything else happens. 
> 
> Enjoy, let me know what you think.

Maggie didn't know what to think, on one hand Alex is stood less than a foot away from her telling her how much she loves her, needs her. Then, on the other hand she'd got a small, scared little girl looking at her with more fear than someone so young should ever wear. Alex clearing her throat brings Maggie back down to the real world,   
"oh.. um. Alex, you have no idea how much I needed to hear this, but this little girl needs someone right now. She deserves my full attention, can we talk about this once the dust settles?" Maggie asks, hope lacing her question. Before Alex can stop herself she lightly squeezes Maggie's hand "we can talk about this whenever you're ready, I'll wait years if it means you'll trust me again Maggie" Maggie laughs one of those sweet secret laughs she does when she's either unbelievably uncomfortable or unbelievably happy. Alex is choosing to think it's due to happiness, Maggie knows it's due to happiness. "Tonight, when this is all wrapped up I'll bring Pizza and Beers over and we can chat?" Maggie asks. "Pizza and Beer? I'm starting to think that your way to all girls hearts, Sawyer" Alex flirts, suddenly being reminded how easy it is to flirt with Maggie. While Alex is lost in thought Maggie leans in so close that her lips brush Alex's ear with every word "no Ally, just my way to your heart, does it work?", Alex can just manage a small nod before Detective Reynolds is asking what the plan is.

Maggie steps away from the pod, the DEO and Science Division were able to negotiate, once the pod is open Maggie will remove the little girl, assuming she's as harmless as she looks Alex and Maggie will drive the girl to the DEO, where they'll be met by Kara and the medical team ready to help this girl get checked out. Maggie was originally reluctant to have the DEO in charge of this one but she learnt long ago when she was out of her depth. And she is not many people can survive a Kyrptonian tantrum. At least at the DEO Kara will be there, ready to take control and speak with her. That's what's important, that there's someone to talk to, and really there's no one better for this girl than the Danvers family. Maggie is making her way over to Alex, she can sense the buzz coming from Alex it's a mixture of excitement and nerves. "Ok... Everyone listen up" Maggie says loud enough for everyone to hear, "you all know the plan, no loud noises or sudden movements... It's easy to look at Supergirl and think Kyrptonians are indestructible but she had to learn how to control her powers. This little girl hasn't yet, she's scared and alone. Make sure you remember that" Maggie finishes. 

"On three we'll open the pod" Alex instructs "one... Two... Three" there's a loud hissing sound and metal grinding together and the pods open. Maggie was as close to the pod as she could get, she lowers herself into a nearly crouch and slowly moved the 3 feet over to the pod. Speaking in the softest, quietest voice she can muster "hey, my name's Maggie, can you understand me?" Maggie asks, not expecting a response. The young girl nods once while tears fill her eyes. "You can? Wow, you're so smart. Would you like to get out? I can help?" Maggie still hasn't moved a muscle. "Yes, please" the young girl mumbles. "Ok, I'm going to stand up and get you out, hold onto me and me and my... Friend will take you somewhere to get you help, there's someone you should meet, is that ok?" Again another nod. Maggie stands and scoops the girl into her arms. Alex is by her side the second it's possible they get her into the DEO van but she won't let Maggie go, her vice like grip around Maggie's neck is getting weaker the more comfortable she gets but it's still incredibly strong for someone her size. *Obviously she's Kyrptonian* 

Once in the DEO Kara takes over, speaking in their first language they find out she's 4, a distant relative to Kata and more importantly she's called Jam'e El. Closest earth translation is Jamie. Jam'e agrees that Jamie is close enough. 

"Jamie, You've landed on a planet called Earth" Alex explains and she sits her on the hospital bed preparing to give her a check up. They've had no choice but to turn on the Kyrptonite emmiters in the infirmary, Alex didn't want to but Kara and Maggie agreed that for now it's the only way to insure Alex's safety. "Earth?" Jamie asks. "Yes, the people here are called Humans. Now, because of the yellow sun we have you will be strong, alot stronger than anyone on Earth, well apart from 2 others, Kara" Alex points outside to where Kara and Maggie are watching through the window, "and -" "Maggie!" Jamie cuts in. "No" Alex laughs "not Maggie, even through she's a very strong human, no quite as strong, it's Kara and Clarke. You don't know him yet, I'm sure he's going to love to meet you." Alex says while removing the needle she had placed in Jamie's arms while talking. She puts a cotton bud on it and smiles at Jamie, kneeling down to be at her eye level "wow Jamie, even Kara... And Maggie don't like needles and you didn't even flinch. Very impressive she says with a wink and passing Jamie a lolly. "Here,only the strongest and smartest girls get these" Jamie's eyes light up and puts the lolly in her mouth. "Can I see Maggie now?" Jamie quietly asks. "Well I don't see why not kid" Alex gently places her on the ground and watches as she toddles over the door, unable to reach the door handle she starts jumping up and down. "Hey, woah, wait a sec" Alex says as she goes behind her and opens the door. Maggie is at the other side of the door and is nearly thrown over by the force of Jamie running at her. Maggie scoops down and places Jamie on her hip "tut tut Danvers, giving away your 'Supergirl sweet supply' I see, she won't be happy" Maggie states while giving Alex a look somewhere between *really Danvers, sweets?* and *you two together are too cute to handle* "Alex said it's because I'm strong and didn't... Flunch" Maggie laughs at that "I think you mean, Flinch?" Maggie says while Jamie nods, smiling around the lolly. 

Maybe she didn't want kids, maybe she still doesn't but it's in this second that Maggie vows to protect Jamie at all costs, and judging by the way Alex is looking at them both, Alex agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm still learning how to do this writing thing so apologies is this isn't any good. We abit OTT on the dialogue I think but... Oh well.
> 
> Next we'll see Maggie bonding with Jamie and Alex will start building herself back up again.
> 
> I have no set plan for this so if you have an idea about what you want to happen let me know.
> 
> Peace.

Maggie is stood outside Alex's apartment, pizza and beer in hand. She's nervous, nervous about how this is going to end. She loves Alex but she did the one thing Maggie was trying to avoid when she rejected her in the bar after their first kiss, she left her. She left her alone, depressed and nearly homeless. She wants to forgive her but how? How is she meant to forget this ever happened, she's changed since they broke up, stronger, more self assured. Alex had changed aswell judging by the hair cut alone she's more sure of herself but Maggie won't know that until she speaks with her. Maggie raises her hand to knock the door when her phones chimes, it's a picture from Kara. Jamie is sat in the middle of her sofa, a huge variety of food around her and her eyes are peeled while she watches... A Disney film of some sort? Maggie's never saw the appeal of these films, maybe for kids but not for someone Kara's age. *Come on Sawyer she's the biggest kid you know* Maggie types out a response "not too much sweet food Kara, she's only 4!".  With a deep breath she knocks the door, a moment passes and Alex is opening the door, "hey, come in" Alex opens the door and Maggie steps in and takes a look around, she expected Alex to have changed something but nothing has changed. This place used to be their haven from the outside world and now it's the place that they shared their last days. Where they screamed and cried and danced and made love, all for the last time.

"So..." Alex says after 5 minutes of complete silence, "I'm getting the feeling you have something to say, something I might not like or else you'd have said it by now. Say what you need to Maggie. What ever it is, it's probably right and I definitely deserve it... Put me out of my misery"   
Maggie decides to join Alex on the sofa they're knees slightly touching. "I love you Alex, more than you'll ever understand, I love you so much these last couple of months... They've been horrible. Remember when you came out to Kara and you kissed me and I rejected you?" Alex nods in the corner of Maggie's eye "Well, the reason for that was because I was scared, scared of what my feelings for you meant. Then you asked me to marry you, I wasn't scared anymore, as if by magic. But..." Maggie suddenly can't breathe, her hands are shaking and she feels she might throw up. "But then you started talking about kids, and... I've never wanted kids, ever. They were never on the cards for me. I love children, I love holding them and playing with them. But what I love most is giving the kid back when they cry or throw up or whatever kids do." Alex can't help but let out a little laugh and the sound is music to Maggie's ears. "You broke me, and I know, I know that you have struggled aswell, I'm not diminishing that by any means but I had nothing. Nowhere to sleep, No... Family and no you. The only thing I cared about was you. I don't need anything else, but you did, or still do. I don't know" Maggie says with a heavy sigh before continuing "I can't give you what you need Alex. I don't even know why I'm here. I should... I should go, tell Kara I'll go and see Jamie tomorrow. I... I need to go" Maggie is up like a shot, walking towards the door, tears freely running down her cheeks. 

The second her hand touches the door. She hears her, like a prayer "Maggie, please stay... Talk to me? Please?" It's quiet, timid. Scared. All of Maggies self control leaves. "WHY AL? FOR YOU TO DECIDE IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH AGAIN? YOU DONT GET TO DO THIS TO ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN!". Alex's hands are up, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Mags, can I say something? If you still want to leave afterwards you can I wont, well I can't stop you." Maggie's angry, angrier then she's been in a long while, "I feel like you'd say whatever you want to say anyway, my feelings never seemed to matter anyway, did they?" Alex takes a step back, her eyes fill with tears. *Ok, maybe that was too far*. Maggie sobers at the pain and anger in Alex's eyes "really Maggie? you can't even have a half decent conversation with me anymore? You need to act like a spoilt brat?" That takes Maggie back, she's been called alot but never spoilt. "Sorry, Al. I'm just... Tired and angry I guess" Maggie walks back further into the apartment. "I feel like we should have a drink, it might make this easier, initially" Alex proposes. The corners of Maggie's lips slip up into a smile "sure, none of that tequila. Can't touch the stuff after..." "Yeah. Neither can I, Beer?" Alex asks as she makes her way into the kitchen. "Yeah. Just the one, seeing Jamie tomorrow, can't be hungover. Wouldn't be setting a good example of us mere Humans" Maggie explains. "How is Jamie? Is she okay at Kara's?" Alex asks while opening the bottles. "Yeah, she seems it" Maggie shows Alex the picture. Alex's face lights up completely, "she's adorable isn't she? Any idea what's happening next, anywhere she can live?" Alex asks while passing Maggie her drink. "Not yet, I hope Kara understands that being taken in by you and your parents was a real blessing. Noone wants to take in a baby Kyptonian, I've even asked the detectives in the science police but... It's alot" Maggie explains. She keeps thinking of taking her in herself but she can't bring herself to do it. She doesn't know the first thing about children, especially one that can fly and shoot lasers out of her eyes. Winn suggested it the second he saw them together but quickly dropped the subject after Maggie can him the stern 'Don't even think about it face'.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Alex asks as she sits next to Maggie at the breakfast bar. "Nothing... It's stupid" Maggie takes a sip of beer feeling the liquid wet her dry mouth, she feels herself relax. "I'm sorry for yelling, everything just got too much I guess" Maggie mumbles into her bottle before taking another sip. "Don't. never apologise to me. You are important, and even if you think I don't care. Your feelings are important, if being here and talking to me is too much I understand, just... Can we atleast be friends?" Alex asks, her face a picture of hope and pain. "No, we can't be friends" Maggie's states matter-of-factly. "I love you too much to be your friend, how would we be able to cope when one of us meets someone new?" Maggie asks she goes to take another swig and notices her glass is empty. "I... Didn't even consider us meeting other people, have... Have you met anyone?" Alex enquires praying to Rao she gives her the answer she wants. "Well... I went on a date last night." That wasn't the answer. "Oh, good, how did it go?" Alex tries to sound relaxed but she knows she's doing a awful job of it. "It... Went well." Maggie lies. "Wow ok. I'm glad. are you -" "I'm lying" Maggie cuts in. "I left after 1 drink. She wasn't you Al. How could I stay?". 

It's been 3 hours, they've sat and talked for 3 hours. Maggie's told Alex about moving in with Winn, meeting Detective Reynolds and about her promotion. Alex told Maggie about going to a different world, Sara (which was awkward) and being promoted to Director. Alots changed but they're still Alex and Maggie. They understand each other more than anyone else on earth but they've avoided the elephant in the room. "Mags, I just want to say I respect you and your feelings, you are the most important person in my life. Every night I want to call you, make sure you got home from work ok, well to make sure you got home at all. I know I let you down, I broke your heart and your trust. Please give me the chance to make it up to you? I'll do anything" Alex pleads, her hands hovering over Maggie's, waiting. Maggie gives a small nod, Alex's hands reach for Maggie's and they both feel it. That spark, the fire between them is still as strong. Maggie grips Alex's hand like a vice, white knuckling her hand. "I don't know how you can make it up to me. You're the one that told me I don't trust people. Well now I definitely don't."

"God, I'm so sorry. I was so obsessed with having everything that I didn't realise I already had everything. I had you. And I threw it away." Alex is standing, pacing. "How could I be so stupid. Fuck, I've tried you know. Tried seeing other people, sleeping with other people. The only thing I seem to do right is drink" Alex says, her voice thick with emotion. Maggie didn't realise Alex was drinking again. "Alex, you're drinking again?" 

Maggie can't help it, she strides over to Alex and pulls her into a deep hug. They're bodies fitting together like 2 halves of a whole. Alex breaks, she cries quietly into Maggie's shoulder. Maggie pulls away and wipes her tears away with the pads of her thumbs and pulls her back into the hug "I'd stop you know, I'd never touch another drop again if it meant I had you back. You know that right?" Alex feels Maggie nod, "how bad is it?" Maggie asks without pulling away not sure if she can look at Alex without breaking. "I'm not sure, Mom and Kara are worried, obviously. But... I don't know. It numbs me, for a while, but then I keep drinking and every night I replay everything in my head. All my mistakes. Leaving you is the worst. Out of everything fucked up I've done I keep coming back to you. I'm sorry mags" Maggie can't not look at her she pulls away and grasps Alex's face. "Don't apologise, everyone has a vice or two. We can get you help, if you want it that is?" Maggie asks. Hopeful Alex will accept it. Alex doesn't answer she just stared at her, her eyes, her lips, her dimples. "I don't want help, I need it. I can't keep going like this, can you?" Alex asks. Maggie shakes her head. "I can't, but Alex, getting you help is more important. We still have alot to talk through. I still don't know what to do, I do know that having you in my life is a hell of alot better than not" Maggie says as she walks them both back to the breakfast bar. Alex automatically reaches for a new beer but a soft hand on hers stops her. Maggie instinctively presses her palm to her mouth, giving her the lightest of kisses to her hand. "Please Alex, promise me, we can get you help, go to AA or a counselor. I'll help, everyone will" Alex is staring again. "You're so beautiful Maggie Sawyer, inside and out." Maggie's cheeks flush a light pink, she'd forgotten how good it felt to be complimented by  Alex, it's as if Alex telling her she's beautiful makes her believe it a little bit. 

After a couple minutes of silence Maggie breaks it with a plan she hopes will work for them both, "How about, we put the breaks in this, on us, until we both work through everything, separately and together. You get help with the drinking and we can use the time to get to know eachother again? Maybe find a new place with a pool table? I think I might beat you one of these days you know?" Maggie says with a smirk. "Oh really? Well I'd bet my right arm that's not factually accurate" Alex says through a giggle. "God Danvers you nerd" Maggie laughs. "So, I sign up for AA tomorrow and we go from there?" "Yeah Danvers, we'll go from there".


End file.
